The Dare
by Unknownred
Summary: Summary: Ino dares Sakura to embarrass Sasuke. What does Sakura come up with? How will she embarrass him when Sasuke's house is swarmed with security? But there's one place that Sasuke isn't always being watched.


The Dare

By: Unknownred

X

X

X

Summary: Ino dares Sakura to embarrass Sasuke. What does Sakura come up with? How will she embarrass him when Sasuke's house is swarmed with security? But there's one place that Sasuke isn't always being watched.

X

X

A/N: Just thought of it while doing my prob/stats HW… and listening to the thunder. Enjoy! Please RxR!

X

Rated: T

Genre: Humor/ General

X

X

"I dare you to embarrass Uchiha!"

They were sitting around the table in Sakura's living room beside the fire place, playing a game of truth or dare. It was winter time and the whole gang decided to have a slumber party which included Ino, with her shoulder length blond hair and her piercing blue eyes that can penetrate a guy's hormones if they're not too careful; Hinata, she has a way with dyeing her hair any color that's not pink or yellow but the thing is, she's color blind so it doesn't matter to her, at least she can see outlines! TenTen, a nickname they came up with when the whole gang met and it just stuck— of course, Sakura has had thought of how she met each of her friends, but she's still stuck in remembering TenTen's real name— had cut her long, gorgeous brown hair that matched her eyes, to the length of her elbows because of a dare. Temari, her blond hair put up in a spunky updo (which got her detention for violating the dress code) but with hazel eyes and a threatening glare, she got out with a mere warning… but that doesn't keep her from not changing it now or then.

"How, though? He has like every inch of the place swarmed with body guards; you **do** remember he's the mayor's son!" Sakura exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, a pity she picked the dare and shot a glare at Ino who looked away, pretending to examine her nails.

"Of course, of course," Ino waved her free hand at Sakura and glanced up at the clock that just struck ten thirty. Hinata, who was sitting next to Sakura, leant over the table and reached over to the pretzel bowl. Ino's eyes widened and stared at Hinata's chest. "That's it!"

The girls jumped, including Hinata as they stared at Ino with a weird look, and chorused together, "What?"

"Hinata!" Ino exclaimed, leaning over the table and grinned, "Sakura, catch Sasuke in an act!"

Sakura raised a brow, shaking her head at Ino, "That's your big idea? That's lame!"

TenTen nodded, "Sure is, I didn't think Uchiha could act! Then again, he **is** capable of learning fast skills."

Temari leaned back against the couch and yawned, shaking her head, "Didn't see that coming, now did ja?"

"Shut up, Tema!" TenTen shot a glare at Temari. Ino blurted out, cutting TenTen off from saying anything else, "No! I mean, Sakura," she turned to Sakura, "Catch him in the act of… something! It could be use as blackmail!"

Sakura and Hinata gasped. Hinata was the first to speak, "Blackmail? I thought you only wanted her to embarrass him!"

Ino glanced from Sakura to Hinata and then sulked, "I guess…it **was** a good idea, though."

Sakura glanced around the room at each of her friend's faces before words poured out of her mouth before she could stop them, "Well, I guess this means another dare. Mm, who's turn?"

Temari laughed evilly, "Oh no, no, no, you're not escaping that easily! It's still your turn; you _have_ to do your dare!"

Ino laughed and reached over the table to high five Temari as she did the same. Sakura groaned and regretted she even said a word. But either way, they would have figured it out. Sighing, Sakura got up from her spot and paced around the room, pondering on what she could do to embarrass Sasuke.

While Sakura was thinking, the rest of the girls gathered in a small circle, discussing what idea they should come up with for Sakura to embarrass Sasuke and if Sakura voluntarily came up with something of her own, what would it be? So then they began to bet.

"She'd probably drive over a pothole as soon as it stops raining, just when Sasuke steps out from gym class!" TenTen laughed, elbowing Temari in fun.

"Or walk on him in the shower…" Temari suggested, rolling her eyes and shoving TenTen's elbow away.

Ino snorted, "Yeah, right. She'd be embarrassed even before she does it!"

Hinata wasn't paying much attention to the bets for she was on her cell phone, texting away. Suddenly, a buzz startled her from the table. She reached over and grabbed the phone and looked at the sender. "Naruto…" her voice betrayed her.

"Who's that, Hinata?" Sakura paused and stepped over to Hinata, and bent down to retrieve the outstretched gesture. She opened the text and read the contents sent by Naruto. Then, as soon as she looks up, an idea perks in her mind and tugs at the plot to form. She had it! The dare she was put up with… is soon to be portrayed!

Sakura left the room silently with an evil grin as she pressed reply and started texting away. She didn't even need Naruto's help in her dare, he didn't even have to know about it; all she wanted him to do was to go hang out with his best friend since she's practically doing the same with her girls.

Luckily her plan will go well since practically she lives right next door to Sasuke and that her bathroom is across from his bedroom… but it's not like he ever opens his bay window to take a peek… or would he?

Sakura ran to her room and grabbed her pink robe then a pair of hot pink pajama shorts and a black tube. Then she skipped over to her bathroom, where she closes the door and begins her work. She first goes to the shower and turns the hot labeled faucet on and while the room becomes steamy, she splashes some water on her hair for effect. But before pulling up the blinds and opening her window to let out the steam, she changes into her outfit and wraps the robe securely around her body.

"Sakura!" Ino yells from downstairs, "What are you up to!"

Sakura reaches for her pants pocket that holds her cell phone but as she does so, its not there. She silently palms her forehead and quickly turns off the faucet before opening the door and going out to search for her phone, forgetting the fact that the window is open and the steam is dissipating from the room.

Sakura reaches the stairs and yells at Hinata to text Naruto, "Quick!" Ino and TenTen and Temari's voices start to rise in curiosity as they peer around the corner to the staircase. "What's going on?"

"What do you want me to say, Sakura chan?" Hinata asked, walking out the living room and looking up from her phone to the stop step.

Sakura grins mischievously and replies sweetly, "Tell him that Sasuke's home and his door is open! He knows what I mean."

Then after making sure Hinata sends it, Sakura dashes to her room and flings piles of clothes from the floor to the side and the pillows on her bed to the floor in search of her missing cell phone. That's when she remembers it's on her night stand, next to her middle school yearbook. Sakura grabs for it and places it in her robe pocket before strolling to the bathroom. Reaching the door, she swings it open and the next thing she sees is… first, Sasuke walking into his room, his bay window open! Second, she mentally smacks herself for leaving her bathroom window open! (And now there's no EFFECT for her plan to play out!) Third, when she swung the door open, it hit the wall with a big, LOUD impact. Instantly, Sakura grips her robe around her, spinning around, hoping to look like she doesn't notice the open window.

Sakura starts to think about a new plan she can do but the only thing in her mind is how stupid she is for not setting her plan straight! For goodness sake, it was going perfect! Thanks a lot, Ino, she thought! Going with the drift, Sakura reached her sink and pulled the robe tightly around her waist and examined her face in the mirror, almost gasping as she sees Sasuke staring at her from behind.

Sakura places her hand in her robe pocket and feels the phone in her hands. This will come in handy, Sakura thought, for proof!

She pretended to be absentminded as she pulled away the curtains to the shower and walked to the door to lock it. Not 'noticing' the window, she walks towards it and settles in front of the shower, her back turned to Sasuke as she slowly takes a breath before loosening her robe. Peering at the reflection before her, she watches with mere amusement as Sasuke's eyes travels from the shower to herself.

Then, it came so quickly. The thought, the mere idea had brightened a tad bit. She wiggled her eyebrows and bit back a giggle that was tempted to erupt from her small lips. She peeked at the mirror, and removes the cell phone from her pocket and set it to video mode before removing the robe from the top first, inching it down lower, and spreading the top to her bare shoulders, only to slowly reveal her skin.

She zoomed in on his face in the mirror, and watched as his face turned from curiosity to anxiety. It was just too funny to ignore and she really just wanted to turn around and flash him (even though she's wearing clothes) but what's the fun in that?

Suddenly, a loud voice reaches Sasuke's room and in barges Naruto who not only screams nonstop but freezes in his track when he sees Sasuke (who spun around the second Naruto pauses after barging in the room, gaping at him.) Without a single say in the matter, Naruto spins around and runs out the room, using his voice as a microphone and screams that Sasuke isn't just a teme but a big pervert!

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang went upstairs to see what Sakura was up to and wandered about until they all found Sakura in the bathroom, staring at the window. Once they saw the situation, they all stared.

Sakura made sure to stare at Sasuke, and as soon as Naruto runs out the room, Sakura had pretended to be shocked when Sasuke whips his head back to the window. His eyes go wide and his face pales. Sakura tilts her head and gives him a weird look, tightening her robe to her chest for effect.

As awkwardly as it may seems, Sakura's plan was going accordingly. She grits her teeth from giggling and bows her head from letting him see her smile. Then she lifts her head slowly and what surprise him even more are her naughty grin and the flicker of her eye from tricking him. She opens her robe outwards, revealing her clothes and as soon as she sees his mouth drop, just a little (but yet again, it was still worth it!), she replies, "Like what you see?" She winks at him and spun on her heel— despite her friends staring at her and to Sasuke, she walks out the door, finally laughing her head off.

Ino and Temari looked at Sakura's retreating form, quite impressed. TenTen and Hinata stared at Sasuke whom was still registering Sakura's words into his mind. They all then looked at each other and as a moment of awkward silence filled the air, all they could hear what Sakura's continuance laughter and Naruto screaming, "Sasuke is a BIG pervert!" in the background.

Pretending like nothing happened; the girls straightened up and shot Sasuke smiles and friendly waves before sauntering out the bathroom.

Once they all gathered back in Sakura's living room, they all bombed Sakura with questions and retorts.

"That was wicked of you Sakura." TenTen snickered, high-fiving Sakura as Hinata patted her shoulder, in agreement.

"You could almost use that as blackmail!" Temari retorted and laughed, leaning back into the couch.

"Oh, how I wish I could see his face again!" Ino made a face that resembled Sasuke's and laughed with the rest of the girls.

Sakura grinned. The truth is, what Sasuke didn't know was that she had stuck her cell phone half way into her tube (when Naruto caught Sasuke's attention), where the recording lens had peeked out, watching him. "Now, that is where I come in." She takes her cell phone out and goes to her videos folder.

X

X

X

To: NeonPinkSayWhat

From: YouTube

Contents: Thank you for uploading 'The Dare'. You received a huge amount of rates and viewers.

**The End**


End file.
